


Je ne suis pas une héroïne

by Aikya



Series: Les sentiments des dresseurs [Recueil d'OS] [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: ChessShipping, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Het, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Light Angst, Love, OS, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Romance, Sweet, Teen Romance, WAFF, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikya/pseuds/Aikya
Summary: ChessShipping - Ludwig x Ludvina
Ludvina a vaincu la Team Plasma et est devenue Maître Pokémon. Et elle le regrette amèrement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: L'univers Pokémon appartient à Game Freak.  
> Le texte est de moi, merci de ne pas le rediffuser sans mon autorisation.  
> \- - -  
> Deuxième OS de mon recueil "Les sentiments des dresseurs". Bonne lecture à tous !

Pour la septième fois de la journée, le Vokit de Ludvina sonna. Jusque là, elle avait reçu trois appels de Bianca, un de Tcheren, deux de sa mère. Cette fois, c’était le visage du professeur Keteleeria qui s’affichait à l’écran. Pour la septième fois de la journée, Ludvina ne décrocha pas.

Des larmes coulaient avec abondance sur ses joues, mais personne parmi les rares passagers du wagon n’aurait pu les remarquer. La jeune fille leur tournait le dos, le visage face à la vitre crasseuse à sa gauche. « L’héroïne d’Unys » faisait peine à voir. Elle était même misérable. Elle se moucha.

« Je ne suis pas une héroïne. Il serait temps que le monde s’en rende compte. »

Cette souffrance, ce déchirement en elle lui était insupportable. Elle n’était pas triste, pas vraiment. Mais elle était torturée par la même question depuis une éternité : « Avait-elle bien agi ? »

Le but de la Team Plasma... sauver les Pokémon... Et si c’était le bon choix ? Et si N avait eu raison depuis le début ?

Avait-elle bien fait de briser la vie de N, de faire combattre sans relâche ses Pokémon, de s’opposer à la Team Plasma ? Certes, la elle était dirigée par Ghetis, qui souhaitait en réalité qu’ils soient les seuls à posséder des Pokémon, mais... N, dans tout ça ? Il aurait pu avoir raison, lui...

Les paroles assassines, mais parfaitement vraies, de tous ces sbires qu’elle avait vaincus dansaient dans sa tête.

« Combien de Pokémon as-tu blessés pour en arriver là ? » « Pourquoi nous combattre ? Tu n’essaies même pas de nous comprendre ! » « Ne vois-tu pas que tous ces Pokémon sont malheureux ? »

Les mots tournaient dans sa tête, sans répit, créant un torrent intarissable de larmes.

« Pardon... Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas... » se répétait-elle sans arrêt.

Elle avait tenté d’arrêter cette machine infernale, prise de doutes. Demander un moment pour réfléchir, pour envisager la possibilité que le camp adverse pouvait avoir raison. Mais du temps, il n’y en avait pas, et Goyah le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

« Ludvina, acceptes-tu de prendre ce Galet Blanc ?

— Eh bien... N... Non ! Je peux pas le faire ! »

Tout le monde s’était figé, puis Tcheren l’avait aussitôt encouragée :

« Ludvina, c’est une énorme responsabilité, mais je te connais, tu en es plus que capable !

— Non, c’est pas ça...

— Ludvina... Ne me dit pas que tu partages l’Idéal de N, ce monde où humains et Pokémons sont séparés ?

— Eh bien... Peut-être ! Goyah, je... je dois réfléchir !

— Ludvina, le temps presse. C’est regrettable, mais je me dois d’insister. Je t’en conjure, prends ce Galet. »

Et elle avait accepté.

Et désormais, elle était rongée par la culpabilité.

« Cette Réalité... ce n’est pas la bonne... » songea-t-elle pour la énième fois.

C’était tellement douloureux. Ces mots, ces souvenirs, cette souffrance, elle voulait en permanence se frapper la tête contre les murs. Et tout Unys qui l’acclamait, la félicitait d’avoir agit comme... comme... comme un monstre ! Oui, elle avait agi comme un monstre.

Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de son équipe... Mais les combats Pokémon ne pouvaient pas être tolérés. C’était inhumain. Elle l’avait réalisé en affrontant Goyah.

« Ces affrontement sont une abomination. Jamais plus je n’encouragerais un tel système. Jamais plus je n’imposerais ce genre de choses à mon équipe.

— Ludvina ?

— C’était mon dernier combat. Au revoir Goyah. Je pense qu’on ne se reverra plus. »

Et elle avait décidé de quitter Unys, sans en parler à personne. Pour réfléchir... Non, plutôt pour fuir. Fuir ses souvenirs. C’était une attitude des plus lâche, mais quelle importance ?

« Tu n’es pas lâche. Il fallait énormément de courage pour faire ce que tu as fait. »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, essuyant au passage ses jolis yeux bleus. Un garçon aux longs cheveux verts était assis devant elle et lui souriait tendrement.

« Je t’ai détruit N... Toutes les horreurs que Ghetis t’as dites à cause de moi...

— Justement, c’est Ghetis qui m’a dit tout ça, tu n’es en rien responsable. Tu as simplement écouté ton cœur et tu avais raison.

— Non ! J’ai... J’ai fait ce qu’on me dictait de faire, je n’ai...

— Tu as remporté notre combat. Ta Réalité était plus forte que mon Idéal.

— J’ai gagné un combat de Pokémon ! Comment ça justifie qu’une idée est plus juste que l’autre ou...

— Ludvina...

— Non, non et non ! Les combats font souffrir les Pokémon ! Ce n’est pas tolérable et...

— Ils sont blessés, mais le lien entre eux et leur dresseur se renforce et ils en sont heureux. Ils sont heureux de se battre. Ludvina, tu es une bonne dresseuse, tu as fait le bon choix... »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, lassée de cette conversation sans queue ni tête, et songea avec froideur :

« Ta gueule, N. Tu dis ce que je veux entendre, c’est tout. Tu mens. Tu n’existes même pas, alors fous l’camp. »

Le spectre créé par son esprit s’évanouit. La douleur rendait la Maître Pokémon complètement folle. Régulièrement, elle voyait N en rêve, et conversait avec lui. Ça craignait. Mais tout ce qu’il disait n’était qu’un tissu de mensonges, une illusion créée par son esprit pour tenter de la soulager, en vain. Rien ne pouvait masquer la Réalité cruelle de l’adolescente. Rélité pour laquelle elle s’était battue corps et âme, telle la marionnette de Goyah ! Putain, qu’est-ce que c’était con !

« Le pantin de Ghetis contre celui de Goyah... Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi avons nous été pris dans cette guerre qui n’était pas la nôtre, lui et moi ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait plus penser à ça, c’était trop tard. Elle allait voyager, rencontrer différents points de vue et finalement, elle se ferrait sa propre opinion. Et elle pourrait trouver un moyen de réparer ses erreurs. Et...

Quelqu’un s’assit à côté d’elle. Bon sang, ce train était presque vide, et elle avait un voisin ? Quel manque de pot. L’adolescente lui jeta un coup d’œil. Un garçon de son âge, yeux noisettes, cheveux bruns en bataille, une casquette qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de la jeune fille vissée sur son crâne. Il remarqua qu’elle le regardait et eut un sourire charmeur :

« Hé hé, salut poupée. Ça roule ? Dis-moi, tu voyages seule ? »

Génial, en plus elle était tombée sur un gros lourd. Elle ne répondit pas, mais le dragueur ne se découragea pas pour autant :

« Moi c’est Ludwig. Et toi, c’est quoi ton p’tit nom ?

— T’as ouvert un journal ces derniers temps ? » rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton glacial.

La photo de la jeune fille était visible partout, avec toujours des titres absurdes comme « L’héroïne qui a sauvé Unys » ou « Une dresseuse de Renouet désormais Maître Pokémon ».

« Ouais, je sais Ludvina, l’héroïne de la Réalité, tout ça tout ça... Je t’admire beaucoup, tu sais.

— Ouais ben va m’admirer ailleurs, gamin. Et garde tes techniques de drague à deux Pokédollars pour ma grand-mère, OK ?

— Oui, bon, je suis pas très subtil, c’est vrai... lui accorda-t-il. Désolé. Tu vas où comme ça ?

— Volucité. Maintenant arrête tes questions.

— Dis, tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa ! Le trajet depuis Méanville va durer un moment.

— Et toi, tu pourrais être un peu moins gonflant ! Tu sais quoi ? J’vais descendre et racheter un ticket, hors de question que je reste avec toi. »

Elle attrapa son sac et s’apprêta à se lever.

« Mesdames et messieurs, notre train va partir, attention à la fermeture automatique des portes... »

Ludwig l’attrapa par le bras en souriant, et elle tenta de se dégager furieusement.

« Lâche-moi ! lui cria-t-elle.

— Oh, allez, je te promets de plus t’embêter, supplia-t-il.

— D’accord, je te rappellerai, maintenant laisse-moi sortir.

— Tu n’as pas mon numéro. »

Les murs de la gare commencèrent à défiler, et la brunette lui donna un violent coup de coude :

« Voilà, t’es content ?! J’ai pas pu descendre, espèce d’abruti !

— Bon, bon, désolé... Mais je voulais rester avec toi. On ne croise pas une fille comme toi tous les jours. Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je t’offre à boire. Soda ? Limonade ? Jus de Noigrume ?

— Somnifère.

— Roooh, allez. J’suis désolé, j’ai dit.

— Nan. »

Elle tenta ensuite de l’ignorer, mais l’énergumène ne cessait de répéter « s’il te plaît Ludvinaaaaa » et elle finit par craquer :

« Bon ! Si je te laisse m’acheter une limonade, t’iras faire le boulet ailleurs ?

— Promis !

— Pff... C’est d’accord, va pour une limonade.

— Youpi ! T’es plus fâchée alors ? demanda-t-il plein d’espoirs.

— Si.

— Ah... OK... » fit l’adolescent, déçu.

Néanmoins il courut joyeusement chercher les boissons au wagon restaurant.

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’il est bête... »

La Maître Pokémon ne put cependant s’empêcher de sourire. Ce garçon lui avait fait oublier toutes ses souffrances pendant quelques instants. Quand il était là, toute l’attention de Ludvina se focalisait sur lui, et... elle se sentait bien. Même s’il était plutôt casse-pieds sur les bords, elle devait avouer qu’elle le trouvait amusant.

« Et voilà, mademoiselle est servie ! » annonça avec bonne humeur Ludwig en lui remettant une canette jaune aux motifs orangés.

La dresseuse ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais ses joues s’empourprèrent lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Heureusement pour elle, le propriétaire de l’autre main ne remarqua rien.

« J’espère que tu plaisantes ? T’as couru comme un dératé et t’as secoué la canette dans tous les sens, ça va me gicler à la figure dès que je vais l’ouvrir !

— Mais bien sûr que non, la rassura-t-il en se rasseyant. Regarde, j’ouvre la mienne et... Waaaaaaah ! »

Comme l’avait prédit sa voisine de place, le liquide doré avait jailli d’un coup et aspergé le pauvre garçon. Les deux autres passagers qui avaient vu la scène rirent, mais la brunette se contenta de soupirer.

« Idiot, je te l’avais bien dit... »

Pourtant, d’un seul coup, elle aussi ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire, suivie de la malheureuse victime. Dès qu’elle se fut calmée, elle décida de faire preuve d’un peu plus de gentillesse à son égard. Un peu.

« Tu vas où, toi au fait ?

— Volucité aussi, hé hé hé.

— Arrête ce petit jeu.

— Ha ha, mais je suis sérieux ! Je vais prendre un bateau là-bas. J’ai besoin de réfléchir...

— Ah bon, tu réfléchis, toi parfois ? »

Cette fois le ton n’était pas méprisant ou agressif, simplement taquin. Il sourit.

« Oui, je sais, c’est dingue. Je sais pas si c’est très correct de te dire ça, à toi, mais... Même si la Team Plasma voulait juste dominer le monde, ben... certains de ses discours m’ont forcé à me poser des questions. Est-ce que les combats sont quelque chose d’acceptable ? Est-ce que mes Pokémon sont heureux ? Du coup je vais voyager, pour rencontrer un maximum de gens, et découvrir le plus d’avis possible. Mais pas à Unys, à cause de la Team Plasma... l’équation serait faussée, tu comprends ? Mais ailleurs, je peux trouver les réponses que je cherche.

— Je ne vais pas m’énerver, répondit la demoiselle en renversant la tête en arrière. Parce que je suis dans le même cas que toi. Je ne regrette pas totalement de m’être opposé à la Team Plasma, parce que de nombreux membres cherchaient en réalité à être les seuls à posséder des Pokémon... Mais je me demande souvent si une partie d’entre d’eux n’avaient pas en raison. Je me pose les mêmes questions, et j’ai honte de ce titre d’héroïne qui m’a été donné... Ils ne voulaient que le bonheur des Pokémon, et... on aurait dû les écouter, trouver un compromis, peut-être... Alors je quitte la région aussi, histoire de mettre de l’ordre dans mes idées...

— J’imagine, ça doit être horrible pour toi.

— Tu sais, tu n’es pas qu’un gros lourd finalement...

— Hé hé, merci. Et donc, tu vas dans quelle région ?

— Je ne sais pas...

— C’est vrai ? Oh, quel heureux hasard, je me rends exactement au même endroit ! Ce doit être un signe du destin, ma chère.

— Pff... oublie mon commentaire précédent, t’es toujours lourd. »

Ils rirent encore, cependant. Soudain une idée folle traversa l’esprit de la jeune fille. Une idée folle et stupide, même. Elle croisa les bras, prit une grande inspiration, n’arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qu’elle allait dire, et suggéra, en rosissant légèrement malgré elle :

« Faisons un bout de chemin ensemble, OK ?

— Hein ?! T’es sérieuse ? Pour de vrai ?!

— On cherche la même chose, toi et moi, non ? Alors... on pourrait voyager tous les deux quelque temps...

— Ludvina-chérie, c’est le plus beau jour de la vie ! déclara Ludwig, les yeux brillants, tout en attrapant ses mains.

-Eeeeeeeh ! T’emballe pas ! C’est purement amical, lâche-moi ! protesta-t-elle en rougissant davantage.

— Pardon. Promis, j’le ferais plus.

— T’es un crétin, tu sais ?

— Et toi t’es méchante.

— Je sais.

— Une fine équipe, hein ?

— Ouais. »

Ils se sourirent. Ils venaient de s’embarquer dans une sacrée aventure. Le train continuait à rouler vers Volucité. Le garçon se tourna vers sa nouvelle compagne de voyage :

« Tu te rends compte à côté de quoi tu as failli passer, quand même ?! Un camarade aussi génial que moi ! Heureusement que j’avais compris avant qu’on était destinés.

— Ne me fait pas regretter cet élan de gentillesse incommensurable de ma part.

— Hé hé hé, tu ne le regretteras pas, poupée.

— Crétin. »

Cependant l’adolescente souriait de plus belle. Elle ne pensait plus à N, à la Team Plasma, à tous ces souvenirs douloureux. Ludwig avait fait disparaître ses souvenirs en un clin d’œil. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était heureuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, ça vous a plu ? ^_^  
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque là, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou à lire mes autres OS !
> 
> Y'a-t-il des couples que vous aimeriez voir ? J'accepte les suggestions !


End file.
